Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Please don't put simple speculation in this article. Use the talk page instead. Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back (one or more eldunari) from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom or Oromis. It may also be that Eragon kills Murtagh, thus freeing him from Galbatorix's oaths, then Eragon could bring him back from the dead through the vault of souls. The Vault of Souls could also be Galbatorix's hiding place for his Eldunari. At the "Rock of Kuthian" where Eragon must say his name. Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon will live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. Eragon could encounter Brom's sword Undbitr in book 4, possibly when he confronts Galbatorix. Eragon may use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice. Eragon could inherit Oromis' blade to take all of the stored energy from its gem. Eragon could also go to Doru Areaba, the Riders capital on the island of Vroengard, where he may find other hidden Eldunari. Or this could be the place where he fights and possibly kills Galbatorix. If Eragon kills Galbatorix, he and Arya might become romantically involved. Oromis stated that Arya is proud of Eragon. Also, the Eragon chapter "The Witch and the Werecat" states that Eragon will love one of noble birth (possibly Arya). Remember in Eldest that Eragon found only a couple of relationships between elves and humans, one being a rider too, and that they didnt end well. Elves do not believe in marriage. Saphira's Fate Saphira will most likely mate with Greeni, possibly Thorn if he can free himself from Galbatorix. We know from Book 1 that there were two dragons in the sky as Eragon was leaving for good. It seems safe to assume then, that only two will make it in the battle in book 4. It is possible that other dragons would survive and go somewhere else. The vision most likely refers to the other surviving dragon as the one Saphira chooses as her mate. Saphira could help Shruikan break the bond to Galbatorix and also Murtagh and Thorn to Galbatorix. Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira could help rescue Greeni. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of The Empire. *Roran most likely will advance in the ranks of the Varden. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider. *Roran might be killed by Murtagh, Galbatorix, or even in battle. *Roran may learn to control magic in book 4. *At the end of the fourth book, Roran may go away and live in peace with Katrina. Murtagh's Fate What we know: *Murtagh wants to be free of Galbatorix. He values his freedom and enjoys being a Rider, even though he doesnt fully understand what that means. *Murtagh had said something to Galbatorix's soldiers to make them wonder if they were hunting him (Murtagh) via the king's orders. We have to assume it was treasonous, seditious, or Murtagh is extremely disgruntled. *Murtagh enjoyed the thought of being the same as Eragon, from "Eldest". With a scar on his back, being a dragon rider, and what he thought was a full brother. Possibilities in Book 4 *Murtagh will most likely do things to change his true name and try to flee from the clutches of Galbatorix. *Murtagh and Thorn could help free Greeni's egg and ensure its delivery to the Varden. He could do this as an act to change his name. Murtagh may not want the last dragon to be in bondage like Thorn. *Murtagh could die in battle. Whether from a clever spellcaster, or from Eragon and Saphira. Even though Eragon has said he would not choose who dies and who lives, when they fought in the previous books, they fought for real. If Eragon had landed a blow, he could have killed Murtagh. *Murtagh could become invloved romantically with Nasuada. He had expressed his fascination of her in Book 1. *Murtagh could kill another major character again, either himself or a tool of Galbatorix. Thorn's Fate *While some fans assume that the Greeni will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is said that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. *From "Eldest" we know that Saphira, being the last female dragon, is in charge of whom she picks to mate with. We learned that what was most important to her, was the moral position of her mate. Even though she may have hated him in Eldest, Saphira began to feel something for Thorn in Brisingr after realizing that he is indeed an unwilling slave to Galbatorix. Arya answered Eragon's questions concerning Thorn when they were camped out on the pains. She said that his body is that of a mature dragons but his mind is that of a hatchling. There are spells one could cast to reduce the strange emotions, but it doesnt erase the difference. Thorn's mind is still very young. The span of time in the books from Eldest to Brisingr are only a few months. *There is also a possibility that if there would be a heart to heart scene between Thorn and Saphira in Book 4, Thorn would tell Saphira the truth and show her images of him and Murtagh being tortured and Thorn would probably tell Saphira that he was actually trying to save her and everyone else. If this happens, then Saphira would be more inclined to admire Thorn for for his act of courage and bravery against Galbatorix. *Thorn is connected to Murtagh. If they choose to try to break free of Galbatorix and become fugitives, there is a possibility that Galbatorix might attempt to kill them. Arya's Fate Arya might love Eragon and not another elf, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances. It was also hinted (confirmed in Brisingr) that she was in love with the elf Faolin, one of the two other elves helping her transport Saphira's egg, but Faolin is now dead. Arya might be the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. Also, the only sword in Ellesmera is Támerlein, which is green and belongs to the elvish heir of Valtharos. Arya is already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Arya also might die in book 4. In Brom's message to Eragon through Saphira's memory, he cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loves because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Arya might be secretly in love with Eragon. A possible reason that she is holding back her feelings is because some of those she loves have died (her father and Faolin). Arya might be afraid that if she allows herself to be in love and be loved by Eragon that he will also die. Before the battle between the Varden and the men that feel no pain, and before Eragon and Saphira fly up to fight Murtagh and Thorn, Arya walks over to Saphira and places her hand on Eragon's left leg, and she gave him some energy. Then she spoke to him in the ancient language indicating that is full truth. She says, "Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I..." It may be that she was about to say her feelings for Eragon. Arya might marry Eragon and they will leave Alagaeisa on the boat that was in Eragon's dream in the chapter "Deathwatch" in Eragon. But Elves don't believe in marriage. Nasuada's fate Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. This partly came to pass in "Brisingr", when Fadawar challenged her to the Trial of Long knives, and when the Varden began fighting the Urgals and she put a stop to it. There may be more trouble to come for her, though. If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might become romantically attached to him. This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. Nasuada might become the next ruler of Alagaesia. Orik's Fate It is not likely that Orik will be the next Rider. He is a king as happened in Brisingr and a king will not likely be a Rider because of Galbatorix. Also dwarves are not in the blood oath between the races. Only humans and elves can be Riders. He will probably use his authority as King to send dwarven armies against The Empire. He may have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though they've been banished. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix will most likely die by the sword of Eragon, "Brisingr". That was the whole reason the sword was made. If this were to happen, Eragon will definitely get a lot of help and support. The Vault of Souls, the twelve Elven Spellcasters, possibly Greeni and his Rider, possibly Shruikan, possibly Murtagh and Thorn, and most likely every race in all of Alagaesia. Galbatorix has no allies among the races. Galbatorix may have his Eldunari destroyed throughout Book 4, but he will retain his other talents. They are: swordfighting, penetrating the defenses of your mind, and his command of the ancient language. Even if his power source is significantly diminished, he will not be an easy foe. Remember Murtagh said in "Eldest" that Galbatorix had "discovered" words in the ancient language. Also that he was courageous engough to try things the Elves knew but dared not do? No matter what happens in Book 4, Eragon and Saphira have their work cut out for them. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Maybe the Urgals are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were diminished long, long ago and their true identity forgotten. In the Vault of Souls, Eragon could find something that can return their powers to them, and he would travel to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. If their powers were returned, the Urgals could rise up and avenge themselves against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. Maybe the Menoa Tree has information on the Grey Folk. The Grey Folk antedate the Elves, yet the tree seems to be keeping a DNA archive on the races of the land. (Eragon, while trapped in the hold of the tree, felt an itch/twinge around his stomach after he consented to give the Menoa Tree whatever she/it wanted. Maybe the Grey Folk have survived throughout the ages albeit in a transient form. They could have lost their mortal form due to the energy required for their spell binding the ancient language to the rules of magic.They possibly appear throughout the ages in forms like the dwarves 'guntera'. The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Another theory is the title might be named Emerald on account of the third dragon's color. Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge and incredible power, which could lead to the downfall of King Galbatorix. Also, Arya and Oromis both stated that the Rock of Kuthian was familiar, like a faintly remembered song. This could suggest that a certain elf or group of elves might know more on the subject and the whereabouts of the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. The Vault of Souls could also be King Galbatorix's hiding spot for his Eldunari. Therefore, as Solembrum said, if the power is not great enough, that Eragon should go to the Vault of Souls. He could possibly go there and take the Eldunari from Galbatorix's possesion. Another possibility: the Vault of Souls could be the hidden place where dragons had gone to die, abandoned before the Forsworn. There may be contained some eggs the dragons had saved before the fall of the Riders. (just a speculation without other foundation than mere hope) Another theory. The vault of souls is an enterance to "The Void" and through it Eragon could summon riders past (Eragon I, Vrael, Brom, Oromis, Anurin) to assist in fighting Galbotorix or get the strength of these beings in him. A possiblity is that the vault could be found by Eragon in the Dominance of Fate, the book of Alagaësian history. A thought along this theory is that Eragon is a "powerful name" rarely bestowed upon Elf children. Eragon was to speak his name into the Vault when his power was insufficient. Eragon's mother also had her future read by Angela and insisted upon the name of Eragon for her child. My thought is that this historical name which seems to be destined to be Eragon (II's) name will be detailed further in book 4, we will learn a little more about the original Eragon and his white dragon, and Eragon's power will become sufficient. Tenga Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. It's possible that his "questions" will give him powers that can help Eragon find the Vault of Souls. He was also Angela's old mentor in magic. A question that is suspected for him to be looking for is that Tenga is looking for how to harvest energy from things like fire and light, which Eragon asked Oromis if it was possible in Eldest. Oromis said that logic says it is possible, but no one has found a spell that can do it. It is also supported by this quote from Tenga "I search for the answer!" exclaimed Tenga. "A key to an unopened door, the secret of the trees and the plants. Fire, heat, lightning, light..." (pg 135 Brisingr) Trees and plants get their energy through sunlight, and fire heat and lightning are all various forms of energy though should be possible to harvest. It is possible that in book 4 he will find the answer and teach it to Eragon, giving Eragon a huge, if not unlimited, source of energy. True Name Early in Brisingr, the last remaining Ra'zac mentions that Galbatorix is searching for the true name of something and he is close to finding it. The question here is what could this "true name" belong to. One possiblity is that the true name is of Eragon himself, but there's other possiblities as well. It could also be the true name of the Ancient Language itself, allowing the king to control all who use it, or of some spell that he hasn't discovered yet. The true name could be the name of the representative of the dragons when they made the original pact with the elves. Shruikan It is possible that Shruikan is not completely corrupted, and may betray Galbatorix. This could result in Galbatorix's death, or in Shruikan's. Shruikan may be killed by either Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh or Eragon, and apologize for the evil he has done, etc. Possible, but not probable. It is possible that Shruikan may kill Galbatorix as Paolini has stated that he based the story on the origanal star wars trilogy, and the emporer is killed by his greatest servant so this could mean shruikan kills Galbatorix but the same could be said about Murtagh. I believe it is important to bear in mind if a dragon is killed a rider can live on without them (hence Galbatorix's situation); BUT a dragon cannot live if its rider dies. This is clearly stated in Eragon's chapter "Tea for Two". Dragons only hatch when they have chosen their true riders & Shruikan was already hatched when he was stolen. Galbatorix binds Shruikan to him in slavery through black magic, against the dragon's will, and in spite of this Shruikan lives on. (Therefore, I have drawn the conclusions Shruikan's true rider lives and will be revealed in the next book/s.) But a Dragon can live on after his rider is killed this is shown in Book 3 (page 735) when Oromis passed into the void Glaedr wanted revenge and he went after Thorn. He even attacked Thorn and bit off the last three feet of his tail before Thorn killed him. This proves that Dragons can live on after their riders are killed. It is possible Shruikan's true rider will work with Eragon to break the spells that hold Shruikan. Shruikan and his rider will then join Eragon against the Empire. I believe Shruikan's true rider is Angela.)* impossible, because it has been clearly stated that galbatorix killed the first rider. throwing your etire "theory". galbatorix may be crazy but i bet even he know how to properly kill someone. as for shruikan's living on aft its master died is probably because galbatorix is using the secret magic the elves were to scared to try as murtagh mentioned *note: please keep stupidly impossible wishful thinking to a minimum, thank you Eragon's Dream in the First book In Book 1, in the chapter "Deathwatch", the following dream is described: He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman.They stood one the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars,out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two Dragons in the sky. There are many possible answers to who the two people are on the ship: #Eragon and Arya could be the ones on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Murtagh on the ship, Roran crying out. ("but he could tell that one was a woman") #Eragon and Roran on the ship, Arya crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Roran crying out. As for the two Dragons in the sky, there are three possible Dragons: *Saphira (highly likely) *Greeni (likely, as many fans suggest this one to mate with Saphira.) *Thorn (likely, as Saphira feels sorry for him and feels that he may need someone to love and to love him back. It's also possible that Thorn might rescue Saphira somehow and then, she would see him in a different light and show deep compassionate feelings for each other.) Another possible theory is that it mentions the two were taller then the rest is that the Grey Folk return to take the new riders and their dragon's away to protect the land from another tyrant coming into power. Murtagh chooses to stay behind after loosing Thorn or Eragon simply didn't see Thorn in the vision and breaks down in tears after watching the only people like him leave. A little far fetched but very possible.